


Motionless

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [42]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, poems poetry thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: I hidden my emotions so well results to being motionless.





	

Motionless   
Serious   
Plain   
Calm   
Never show   
A single   
Emotion   
At all   
Keep it   
Hidden inside   
Throughout   
My life   
Solid rock   
Nothing shows  
Bottle emotions   
Inside   
No release   
At all   
Form battle   
Pass what   
Emotion   
Passes   
Through   
That   
Barrier wall   
Block by   
Gate wall keeper   
Guardian   
Rules   
That pain   
Control   
Any emotion   
Passes by   
Remind there   
Motionless   
Nothing   
Ground calm   
Emotion   
Always serious   
Yet motionless   
To my   
Emotions   
Left   
Emotionless   
Right spot   
I keep them   
Away   
Lock in   
Bottles all inside   
Outside I am   
Left there   
Motionless


End file.
